


Winter Warmth

by PrimordialSuperhero



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Romance, Winter, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimordialSuperhero/pseuds/PrimordialSuperhero
Summary: Jace and simon being boyfs, inspired by my love of jimon and also how cold I am rn





	Winter Warmth

Jace pulled his blanket up and curled into himself, trying to keep warm on a cold November evening. Despite his thick warm pyjamas and the several blankets he was partially mummified by, the cold was still biting at him.  
The temperature had dropped a couple of weeks ago, plunging the city into the world of frost and foggy breath. He hasn’t really noticed the cold yet though. He’d had warm scarfs wrapped round his neck and hot chocolates thrust into his hand before he had really registered the cold. His boyfriend was good at taking care of others like that, if not always the best at taking care of himself.  
Tonight though, Jace really felt the cold. Simon had been working hard recently, on a big account with a looming deadline, and it had taken up all his time, too much time if you asked Jace. It was another late night at the office, and it kept simon out of Jace’s bed, leaving both men to keep warm on their own.   
Jace didn’t know when he became dependent on Simon too sleep, but as he turned over in bed, he knew that it wasn’t the chill of New York’s winter that was keeping him up, rather the absence of his boyfriend’s body heat.  
With a sigh he picked up his phone from his bedside table, ready to text simon asking when he was going to be home, and trying to talk himself out of straight up begging his boyfriend to stop working that night. Before he could though, he heard a key turn in a lock, the sound of a bag being dropped and a loud yawn, as simon walked into the bedroom.  
With a long needed embrace, Jace finally felt warm.


End file.
